ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Resident Evil characters
This list of Resident Evil characters includes player and recurring characters which have appeared in the Resident Evil media franchise, including both video games and films. The characters are described, below, using in-universe tone. Also, the fate of each character is revealed, along with that of related characters in the plot of the games, films or books, in each section below. Main characters Ada Wong Claire Redfield Chris Redfield Jill Valentine Leon S. Kennedy Rebecca Chambers Albert Wesker Other major characters STARS STARS (S'pecial '''T'actics 'A'nd 'R'escue 'S'ervice, always written as '''S.T.A.R.S. by Capcom) is a special force in the Raccoon Police Department, introduced in the original Resident Evil and disbanded before the events of the sequel. Its key members included Albert Wesker, Barry Burton, Brad Vickers, Chris Redfield, Enrico Marini, Forest Speyer, Jill Valentine, Joseph Frost, Kenneth J. Sullivan, Rebecca Chambers and Richard Aiken. Besides Chris, Jill, Rebecca, and Wesker, three more STARS members are major characters in the game series: Barry Burton : Voiced by: Barry Gjerde (RE), Ed Smaron (REmake), Jamieson Price (RE5) : Played by: Gregory Vincent Smith (RE), Kevin Durand (Retribution) is a middle-aged (38-year-old in the original Resident EvilIn the Spotlight: Barry Burton -- PlayStation Universe) SWAT-veteran and STARS Alpha Team's weapons specialist. In the original Resident Evil, Barry plays a supporting role in Jill's story while only appearing briefly in the opening scene of Chris' scenario. During the course of the game, it is revealed that he was blackmailed into betraying his teammates by Albert Wesker who threatened to harm his family if he refused. He returns in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, helping Jill and Carlos escape from Raccoon City before its destruction. Barry also appears in the non-canonical game Resident Evil Gaiden as one of its two player characters, and as a DLC character in the Resident Evil 5 Mercenaries Reunion mode. PlayStation Universe described Barry as "something of a legend among RE aficionados, thanks in no small part to his utterly laughable dialogue segments in the original Resident Evil," adding that "he also remains one of the most genuinely likeable characters in the franchise, especially after the chaps at Capcom polished up his hammy ways for the GameCube remake." In 2010, Joystick Division ranked him as the fifth top supporting character in video game history.The Top Ten Supporting Characters In Video Game History - Joystick Division - Videogame news, features and reviews. - Page 2 Brad Vickers : Voiced by: Evan Sabba (RE3), Adam Paul (REmake), Johnny Yong Bosch (UC) is STARS' helicopter pilot and Alpha team's computer and information expert, nicknamed "Chickenheart".STARS Members - GameSpot.com He leaves his teammates stranded in the forest during the opening of the first Resident Evil after panicking, but returns at the end of the game to save the survivors (Jill, Chris, Barry, and Rebecca). In Resident Evil 3, despite trying to avoid any further involvement in the events surrounding Umbrella, Brad is targeted by the Nemesis and eventually killed. He can be seen as a zombie in front of the police department in Resident Evil 2 if the player meets certain goals. Richard Aiken : Voiced by: Joe Whyte (REmake), Yuri Lowenthal (UC) is the STARS' radio communications specialist and one of the Bravo Team members involved in the Spencer Mansion Incident. In the original Resident Evil game, he is found on the east wing of the Mansion's second floor, severely wounded and poisoned by a giant snake. After a brief detour to collect antivenom, Richard dies, either after imparting information and a radio (if the player returns quickly), or prior to their return. In the remake version, whilst playing as Jill, Richard (voiced by Joe Whyte) will accompany the player into the fight with Yawn, sacrificing himself to push her away from a lethal attack, and being ingested by the snake. Whilst playing as Chris, Richard will be killed during the encounter with the shark-based Neptune monster. In the novel The Umbrella Conspiracy, Richard is found by Chris and Rebecca already dead from the poison. In Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, Richard is a companion of Rebecca. He is one of the playable characters in the multiplayer mode of Resident Evil: Deadly Silence. Umbrella Corporation The Umbrella Corporation is an international pharmaceutical company in the Resident Evil universe that serves as one of the primary antagonists of the series. Founded in the late 1960s by prominent British royal descendants Ozwell E. Spencer and Edward Ashford, it is portrayed in the games as a major international player in pharmaceutical goods and medical supplies, along with more clandestine operations utilizing genetic engineering, their legitimate status being only a front for their secret research of bio-organic weapons, developed through the use of a unique virus discovered by the company founders shortly after World War II.Resident Evil Zero BradyGames Official Strategy Guide, page 19 The company is also presented as having a more public face, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods. One of Umbrella's subsidiaries is UBCS (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service), a private military company with a highly trained security force composed mostly of war criminals and exiled soldiers and capable of rescue and reconnaissance paramilitary operations; the corporation also uses its top-secret special forces group to secure and protect its assets and high profile employees. Umbrella established multiple secret research facilities to develop various bio-weapons. Its most prominent research facility is located in the Arklay Mountains, just outside of Raccoon City, which was able to develop the "T-virus", a powerful mutagen that could dramatically alter living and recently dead organisms. The virus leaks and contaminates most of the Arklay Facility and its surrounding area, setting the stage for the first Resident Evil game. Alexia Ashford : Voiced by: Leila Johnson (CV), Karen Strassman (DC) is the primary antagonist of Resident Evil Code: Veronica. Along with her twin brother, Alfred, she is the product of an experiment by her father, the Umbrella's chief senior researcher Alexander (the son of the corporation's deceased co-founder Edward Ashford; he was later himself turned by Alexia into an undead monster called Nosferatu), in which the genetic material of ancestor Veronica Ashford was inserted into an embryo and implanted in a surrogate mother in an attempt to reproduce Veronica's legendary intelligence and beauty. Having successfully inherited these traits, Alexia sought to become an unstoppable world dictator by injecting herself with the T-Veronica Virus and freezing herself for several years in order to retain her own personality and allow her body to control the virus, rather than vice-versa. She awakes during the events of Code Veronica, after her brother Alfred dies. In revenge for this, she sends one of her tentacle monsters to capture Claire and Steve, experimenting on the latter and turning him into a large monster. She is confronted by Albert Wesker towards the end of the game and mutates into her first form. The two battle and she drives him off, but is then defeated by Chris. She revives and appears at the very end of the game as the last boss, mutating into another 2 forms before Chris kills her for good with the Linear Launcher. In 2009, IGN ranked her as the series' most fearsome villain.Resident Evil: The Many Looks of the Infected (6) Carlos Olivera : Voiced by: Vince Corazza (RE3), Kim Strauss (UC), Gideon Emery (ORC), Hiroki Yasumoto (ORC (Japanese)) : Played by: Oded Fehr (Apocalypse, Extinction, Retribution) , the second main character of Resident Evil 3,Resident Evil 3 Dreamcast manual is a mercenary and a former member of a South American communist guerrilla group. After the government forces wiped out his organization, Carlos was scouted out by the Umbrella Corporation to join the Umbrella's UBCS. He joined the force and was assigned to Delta Platoon, Company A (serving along with Nicholai Ginovaef and Mikhail Victor) in charge of heavy firearms and weapons maintenance. Despite his violent background, he is warm-hearted and known for joking around. In Resident Evil 3, Carlos assists Jill Valentine throughout the game as the two of them attempt to escape Raccoon City. At one point Jill becomes infected by the T-virus after a battle with the Nemesis. At this point Carlos becomes playable so that the player can prepare a vaccine for Jill. Ultimately he is successful in escaping the city along with Jill. He reprises his role in The Umbrella Chronicles. The events of Resident Evil 3 are revisited in The Umbrella Chronicles scenario "Raccoon's Destruction", in which Carlos is a playable character alongside Jill Valentine. In the live action films, his name is spelled Olivera. HUNK : Voiced by: Keith Silverstein (UC, DC, ORC) is a member of the Umbrella Security Service Unit in Resident Evil 2, also known as "Mr. Death", for being the sole survivor of several units he had previously taken part. HUNK appears in Resident Evil 2 and is playable in a secret minigame entitled "4th Survivor". This short scenario entails HUNK's journey to escape Raccoon City, beginning with his awakening in the sewers and eventually leading to his extraction from the city. He is the only member of his unit to survive the attack of the mutated William Birkin that takes place shortly after he secured samples of the G-virus for Umbrella. He reappears in The Umbrella Chronicles, in a remake of the "4th Survivor" scenario where the player must reach the helipad for extraction from Raccoon City, and during the "Memories of a Lost City" scenario in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles.Damien Waples, "Hunk" and "HUNK Profile," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima Official Game Guide (Roseville: Prima Games, 2007), 21, 128. HUNK is playable in the "Mercenaries" minigame in Resident Evil 4, but has no relation to the story. In addition, he is in Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City.;) James Marcus is the primary antagonist in Resident Evil Zero. Years before the events of the first Resident Evil, he was one of the top researchers of the Umbrella Corporation and a head of its personnel training facility, personally appointed by Ozwell E. Spencer to work with the Mother virus. In this capacity, Marcus played an integral role in developing the T-virus and the Tyrant and Nemesis programs, also conducting extensive research on leeches that led to the development of the G-virus, up until his sudden disappearance in 1988.Resident Evil Zero BradyGames Official Strategy Guide Spencer betrayed him by sending Marcus' direct subordinates, Albert Wesker and William Birkin, to murder him and steal his research. Approximately a decade later, Marcus rises from the dead with the aid of his leeches.James Marcus: "However, something wondrous happened, it took the T-Virus inside of my queen years to procreate my new life." Capcom, Resident Evil Zero, Capcom, Nintendo GameCube, (in English), November 11, 2002. He exacts his vengeance upon Spencer by contaminating the Spencer Mansion, one of the Umbrella Corporation's secret research facilities, with the T-virus, which trigger the events of the first Resident Evil game. Marcus plays a larger role in the game's prequel, Resident Evil Zero, which details the accounts of his resurrection, vendetta, and ultimate downfall at the hands of Billy Coen and Rebecca Chambers. He also appears in The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "James Marcus Profile," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima Official Game Guide (Roseville: Prima Games, 2007), 126. Mikhail Victor : Voiced by: Ben Campbell (RE3) is the leader of the UBCS Delta platoon that both Nicholai and Carlos are part of. According to his backstory, Mikhail is from Saint Petersburg, Russia, and had originally served in the army before joining a rebel group. Mikhail was eventually arrested by Russian government forces and convicted of acts of terrorism. He was then coerced into leading the UBCS in exchange for his men's freedom.Resident Evil Archives, 2005, Capcom In the game, he appears already wounded, choosing to sacrifice his own life to save Jill and Carlos as he dies when he is blown apart by his own grenade in a failed attempt to destroy the Nemesis. In an early draft of the story, Mikhail was originally scripted to be Nicholai's older brother (hence, his original name was Mikhail Ginovaef). He is the only one of the main UBCS operatives not to appear in the film Resident Evil: Apocalypse, being replaced by an original character named Yuri Loginova. Nicholai Ginovaef : Voiced by: Roger Honeywell (RE3), Rick D. Wasserman (ORC), Kenta Miyake (ORC (Japanese)) : Played by: Zack Ward (Apocalypse) is a member of the UBCS Delta platoon, Company B. According to his backstory, Nicholai is from Moscow and served in the Russian Spetsnaz before joining the UBCS. He also has an unspoken rivalry with HUNK from Resident Evil 2. Nicholai meets Jill as one of the few surviving operatives from the Delta platoon, along with Carlos and Mikhail. He disappears after an event in the first half of the game and is presumed dead until another encounter with him. Nicholai is in fact one of the Supervisors, UBCS operatives assigned to watch and gather combat data as their comrades fight against Umbrella's bio-weapons. Nicholai's fate varies depending on which route the player takes. In one scene, he is slaughtered by the Nemesis and his corpse is left hanging in an air duct. Another possible outcome shows Nicholai stealing Jill's intended escape helicopter. At this point, the player has the option of attempting to negotiate with him, in which he escapes from the city successfully, or choose to fight back against Nicholai, destroying the helicopter along with him. The English localization of Resident Evil Survivor features a document supposedly authored by Nicholai after the events of Nemesis. The file is different in the original Japanese version and the Chinese localization of the PC port. The third entry of the document (the portion dated after the events of Nemesis) was actually authored by the "Umbrella B.O.W. Development Staff", rather than Nicholai.http://projectumbrella.net/articles/Report-After-Raccoon-Citys-Collapse Nicholai also appears in Resident Evil Outbreak in the final scenario "Decisions, Decisions" which depicts the character conducting another mission occurring during the same time period as the second half of Resident Evil 3. He is mentioned in The Umbrella Chronicles, where he is referred to by the codename "Silver Fox". Nicholai's role in Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City was stopping Wolfpack from completing their mission objective. The character was adapted for the film Resident Evil: Apocalypse, although the film features a more heroic depiction of Nicholai, which differs from the game's original antagonistic portrayal. The film's official novelization renamed him as Nicholai Sokolov. Ozwell E. Spencer : Voiced by: Adam D. Clark (RE5) : Motion capture: Adam D. Clark (RE5) is one of Resident Evil's most important and mysterious side characters. In the series, he is the owner and co-founder of the Umbrella Corporation, a pharmaceutical drug company that secretly manufactures bio-organic weapons.Alexander Ashford: "My father, Edward, discovered the mother virus in cooperation with Lord Spencer, who was also a nobleman. They studied it for the purpose of military use." Capcom, Resident Evil Code: Veronica, Capcom, Nintendo GameCube, (in English), December 3, 2003. His colleagues, James Marcus and Edward Ashford, join his company, but show more interest in studying the newly discovered Progenitor virus. Eventually, Edward Ashford dies, and Spencer seizes control of the company and its research by sending his subordinates, Albert Wesker and William Birkin, to assassinate Marcus.James Marcus: "Ten years ago, Spencer had me assassinated." Capcom, Resident Evil Zero, Capcom, Nintendo GameCube, (in English), November 11, 2002.Alexander Ashford: "If nothing is done, Umbrella will be taken over by Spencer." Capcom, Resident Evil Code: Veronica, Capcom, Nintendo GameCube, (in English), December 3, 2003. Spencer conducts some of his company’s research in the Arklay Research Facility, in the Arklay Mountains. He hires George Trevor, a famed architect to construct a mansion to conceal the facility.George Trevor: "There are only two people that know the secret of this mansion, Sir Spencer and myself. If they kill me, Sir Spencer will be the only person that knows the secret." Capcom, Resident Evil Remake, Capcom, Nintendo GameCube, (in English), April 30, 2002. Spencer's plans progress smoothly, until Marcus returns from the dead, and begins to seek revenge with the help of his test subjects. Marcus destroys one of Spencer’s luxury trains, and causes a viral outbreak in the Arklay Research Facility.James Marcus: "It was I who scattered the T-Virus in the mansion, needless to say I contaminated the train too." Capcom, Resident Evil Zero, Capcom, Nintendo GameCube, (in English), November 11, 2002. The outbreak spreads throughout the region, sparking the events of Resident Evil Zero and the original Resident Evil. The virus subsequently spreads to Raccoon City during the events of Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, prompting the U.S. government to contain the outbreak by ordering the destruction of the city.Leon Kennedy: "Not taking any chances, the President of the United States ordered a contingency plan — to sterilize Raccoon City." Capcom, Resident Evil 4, Capcom, Nintendo GameCube, (in English), January 11, 2005. After the city's destruction, Spencer attempts to disguise the incident as a government conspiracy by hiring top lawyers and false witnesses. His actions prolong the legal proceedings, and allow the Umbrella Corporation to stay afloat for five more years. Ultimately, Wesker betrays Spencer by handing over secret documents to the U.S. government,Albert Wesker: "My dear Spencer. How the mighty have fallen. Your Umbrella has folded and now you are a fugitive in the same world you once sought to control. We shall meet again before the conclusion of this drama. Then you will learn of the history I will write for this world." Capcom, Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, Capcom, Nintendo Wii, (in English), November 30, 2007. and seals Spencer's doom by personally testifying against him in court. Umbrella's business license is summarily suspended, and the U.S. government works swiftly to dismantle the remains of the organization.Leon Kennedy: "With the whole affair gone public, the United States government issued an indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella. Soon its stock prices crashed and for all intents and purposes Umbrella was finished." Capcom, Resident Evil 4, Capcom, Nintendo GameCube, (in English), January 11, 2005. After Umbrella's public fall from grace, Spencer retreats to his mansion in Europe. He is eventually located by Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine prior to the events of Resident Evil 5, but is swiftly killed by Albert Wesker before the two can reach him. Sergei Vladimir : Voiced by: Patrick Seitz (UC) is a high-ranking Russian employee of Umbrella and the main antagonist of Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. Following the fall of the Soviet Union, he approached the Umbrella Corporation and quickly became one of the company's top officers. He became personally acquainted with Umbrella founder Ozwell E. Spencer, who began to rely on Sergei as a loyal and effective enforcer. Sergei subsequently formed and led Umbrella's UBCS,Famitsu Magazine, Week 2 September 2007 Issue as well as Umbrella's internal espionage organization, Monitor. Agents that answered directly to Sergei include the likes of Nicholai Ginovaef. Sergei undertakes the Umbrella Corporation's most important tasks through the Resident Evil series, including stealing the Red Queen from the Arklay Research Facility, extracting Ozwell Spencer from Raccoon City before its destruction, and securing important research information. Sergei is killed by Albert Wesker while attempting to prevent him from stealing a database containing the Umbrella Corporations most important documents and research data.Damien Waples, "Sergei Vladimir Profile," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima Official Game Guide (Roseville: Prima Games, 2007), 127. William Birkin : Voiced by: Diego Matamoros (RE2), T.J. Rotolo (DC, ORC) : Played by: Jason Isaacs (RE) makes his debut as the main antagonist of Resident Evil 2. After completing his G-virus project, he is mortally wounded by agents of the Umbrella Special Forces and his work is stolen. Left for dead, he injects himself with the G-virus, thus turning himself into a monster. He then kills his attackers, causing a T-virus vial to be leaked into the city's drainage system, resulting in the zombie outbreak in Raccoon City. During the course of the game, he encounters the main characters, Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield, as he undergoes gradual mutation and begins losing any semblance of his original human form. He is eventually defeated by Leon and Claire, with the help of his daughter Sherry. Birkin is mentioned in Wesker's Report as the scientist who helped Wesker fake his death and is retroactively mentioned in the GameCube remake of the first Resident Evil. He also makes an appearance in Resident Evil Zero, where he assists Wesker from behind the scenes, and also appears in a cutscene in The Umbrella Chronicles along with Albert Wesker.Damien Waples, "William Birkin's Profile," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima Official Game Guide (Roseville: Prima Games, 2007), 127. In the first Resident Evil film, Birkin makes an uncredited cameo appearance as the head of the Nemesis project, who was also the film's narrator. According to a commentary by Paul W. S. Anderson, Isaacs was planned to reprise this role in the sequel Resident Evil: Apocalypse, but left the project for undisclosed reasons; an original character named Dr. Sam Isaacs (played by Iain Glen) was created to fulfill Birkin's role in the sequel. In 2012, IGN ranked the transformed Birkin as the second best boss in the series, calling him "a terrible abomination - one that is not easily forgotten."Audrey Drake and Richard George, Resident Evil's Best Bosses: Grab your shotgun and shoot for the head!, IGN, September 12, 2012 BSAA The B.S.A.A. (B'ioterrorism '''S'ecurity 'A'ssessment 'A'lliance), is a private military company formed between the events of Resident Evil 4 and Resident Evil 5, was founded by Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Clive R. O'Brian, and eight others after the fall of Umbrella, with the aim of combating the increasing numbers of B.O.W.s being sold on the black market. Originally a non-government organization, the B.S.A.A. was placed under UN control when the government funded Federal Bioterrorism Commission (F.B.C.) was revealed to be corrupt. Jessica Sherawat : Voiced by: Ali Hillis (Revelations) Jessica Sherawat was a member of the F.B.C., where she worked with Parker Luciani. She later became a member of the B.S.A.A. and worked with Chris Redfield in their investigation of Veltro in 2005. Most importantly, Jessica is secretly an agent working for Tricell Incorporated. As such, she betrays Chris and the B.S.A.A.. She survives the ordeal, though, goes into hiding and is given a sample of the T-Abyss virus by Raymond Vester. Josh Stone : Voiced by: T.J. Storm (RE5) : Motion-capture: T.J. Storm (RE5) Josh Stone is a member of the B.S.A.A.'s division in West Africa. He was the leader of Delta Team for the Kijuju mission. Josh was also the Captain of the first team Sheva Alomar joined the B.S.A.A. and trained Sheva for eight months. After her training was complete, Sheva and Josh developed an extremely close relationship in which Josh calls Sheva "the little sister of the team". He is the sole survivor of the slaughter of his team in RE5 and assists Sheva, Chris Redfield and later Jill Valentine in stopping Albert Wesker once and for all. He survives the events of Resident Evil 5. Piers Nivans : Voiced by: Chris Emerson (RE6) : Face Model: Adam Crosman (RE6) Piers Nivans was a young ace and member of the North American Branch of the B.S.A.A. He was a gifted marksman, who served under Chris Redfield during the Edonia Civil War in 2012 and the bioterrorist attacks in China in 2013. In the middle of 2013, six months later after the loss of the B.S.A.A. members who died, Piers found a now heavily drunk Chris in a local bar in Edonia. At first, Chris didn't remember anything of bioterrorism or the B.S.A.A., or Piers and his dead comrades. However, Piers successfully brought back the memories to surface by forcing him to face the truth and convinced him to return to the B.S.A.A. and help with the mission in Lanshiang, China. He eventually sacrificed himself after infecting himself with the C-virus in order to save Chris. Sheva Alomar Other characters Adam Benford : Voiced by: Michael Donovan (RE6) : Motion capture: Richard Epcar (RE6) Adam Benford was the President of the United States in 2013 and the founder of the Division of Security Operations, an anti-bioterrorism organization. He was killed in a bioterrorist attack, carried out by Neo-Umbrella, shortly after informing Leon S. Kennedy of his plans to release details about the T-Viral outbreak in Raccoon city in 1998. Ark Thompson : Voiced by: Patrick Harlan (Resident Evil: Survivor) Ark Thompson is an acquaintance of Leon S. Kennedy who was sent by him to Sheena Island to investigate the Umbrella's facilities there, where the company has its private township, soon after the Raccoon City incident in 1998. He ends up posing as Vincent Goldman, an Umbrella manager, but loses his memory after a helicopter crash. During the game, he is led to believe that he is Vincent Goldman and is mistakenly blamed for the T-virus outbreak on the island. As he investigates, he progressively gets his memories back and confronts the real Vincent Goldman. He eventually escapes the facility before its destruction aboard a helicopter along with Lott and Lily Klein, two children of Umbrella scientists whose parents died in the incident. Ashley Graham : Voiced by: Carolyn Lawrence (RE4) : Motion capture: Yukiko Saitani (RE4) is the new U.S. President's daughter in Resident Evil 4.Dan Birlew, "ashley graham", Resident Evil 4: Bradygames Signature Series Guide (Indianapolis: Pearson Education, 2006), 6. A college student living in Massachusetts, Ashley is abducted by a mysterious cult while attempting to return home. She is taken to an undisclosed part of Europe and held captive in a village inhabited by humans infected by mind-controlling parasites. The cult's leader, Osmund Saddler, plans to infect her with Las Plagas, to carry out the cult's secret agenda. She is rescued by Kennedy, and works alongside him to thwart the cult's plans and escape. In addition to being able to receive commands and perform simple tasks, Ashley briefly becomes a playable character for a portion of the game. GameDaily listed Ashley Graham as part of its "Babe of the Week: Hottest Blondes" feature, adding that they would give her the "pain in the neck" award. In 2008, Cracked listed her as one of the 15 most annoying video game characters, commenting that developers need to realize that no one likes to defend the weak and defenseless in video games, but PC Games Hardware included her among the 112 most important female characters in games.Thilo Bayer (Jan 01, 2008), PCGH history: The most important female characters in games, PC Games Hardware That same year, GamesRadar used her as an example of the "pure-hearted love interest", stating that this kind of character lacks personality, and also listed her as one of the top seven most irritating video game characters, stating that while she is not completely useless, she is not very resourceful. Billy Coen : Voiced by: David Webster (RE0), Steve Van Wormer (UC) is first mentioned in a police report filed by Rebecca Chambers that can be found in the Nintendo 64 version of Resident Evil 2, foreshadowing the events of the Resident Evil Zero prequel. A former Second Lieutenant in the U.S. Marine Corps, Billy is sentenced to death by a military court for massacring 23 people''Resident Evil Zero BradyGames Official Strategy Guide'', page 17 in murky circumstances during a mission in Africa, but manages to escape en route to his execution. He seeks refuge in the Ecliptic Express, a stranded train, where he meets Rebecca Chambers. The two form an alliance in order to survive, using their talents to discover the Umbrella Corporation’s secrets. Both characters are monitored by James Marcus, who sends various creatures to subdue them. After revealing the details of his demise, Marcus mutates into the Queen Leech. In the final battle sequence, Billy and Rebecca destroy the Queen Leech by exploiting its vulnerability to sunlight. Rebecca allows Billy to escape, believing his claims that he is innocent and telling the authorities that he subsequently perished in the Arklay Mountains after their encounter. It is unknown whether he made it out of the forest near Racoon City alive or not. Billy also appears in '' The Umbrella Chronicles''. Bruce McGivern : Voiced by: Raj Ramayya (Resident Evil: Dead Aim) When a large amount of a recently developed hybrid viral agent known as the "t+G Virus" is stolen from the Umbrella Pharmaceuticals Development Center in Paris by a former Umbrella researcher, Bruce McGivern is sent in by the U.S. government to retrieve the virus and neutralize the threat in the Atlantic Ocean on board an Umbrella-owned luxury ocean liner, the "Spencer Rain", whose entire personnel on board have been infected with the t-Virus stolen by the same former researcher, Morpheus D. Duvall, in September 2002. A member of the U.S. Stratcom, McGivern is cocky and brash, and has a tendency to adopt a "shoot first, ask questions later" policy, with little regard for the consequences following his actions. This has often left him in many hostile situations, although in the end, he always somehow comes out on top. Confronted at the very beginning of the game by Duvall, he is saved by Chinese secret agent Fong Ling who throws a grenade at Morpheus (regardless of Bruce's life), seriously wounding the terrorist. He later works with her in order to stop Duvall's plan of unleashing the virus, bringing the fight to an underwater Umbrella secret laboratory which they ultimately destroy as Bruce kills a greatly mutated Duvall. At first at odds with Fong Ling, she and Bruce become closer as the story progresses, particularly after he saves her from an attempt on her life by her own government through the use of satellites armed with lasers. At the end of the game, it is implied that Bruce will follow her to China where they will likely start a relationship. Carla Radames Carla Radames is the primary antagonist of Resident Evil 6. Having worked previously as a government researcher, she is the creator of the C-virus and founder and leader of the Neo-Umbrella organization, orchestrating bioterror attacks in different parts of the planet in order to destroy the current world order. Deborah Harper : Voiced by: Kate Higgins (RE6) : Motion capture: Lauren Kim (RE6) Deborah Harper is the younger sister of Helena Harper. In the past, Helena was known to be very protective towards Deborah, having shot an abusive ex-boyfriend of Deborah's and wounded him. In Resident Evil 6, the two sisters were held as hostages by Derek C. Simmons in the secret lab underneath the Tall Oaks Cathedral. Helena tried her best to keep a terrified Deborah to be calm and assure her. Then under Simmons' command, members of Simmons' group known as The Family take Deborah away, leaving Helena to futilely beg and plead for them to let her go. Helena offered herself to Simmons in exchange for her sister, but her pleas did nothing and Deborah was dragged away. It's most likely because of Helena's protective nature that Deborah was kidnapped and used as a bargaining tool. Despite her obeying Simmons' orders in causing the death of the President of the United States, Deborah was still ordered to be terminated. She was later taken to the catacombs of the cathedral and the Family members injected her with a sample of the C-Virus, but it had shown no signs or visible effects. They then left Deborah in the catacombs, where Helena and Leon S. Kennedy would find her later. After Helena and Leon rescue Deborah, they soon arrive at the lower levels of the catacombs, where Deborah becomes very ill and begins to show signs of strange systems before bursting into flames. Then a strange goo surrounds Deborah and hardens over her like a shell. She then begins to transform and begins to attack Helena, but she's then shot in the head by Ada Wong. As the lower levels then begin to crumble, Deborah (by the effects of the C-Virus) transforms into a humanoid spider-like creature. Despite Helena's pleas not to harm her sister, Ada reminds her that Deborah has to be killed or else they will die. After the battle, Helena grabs Deborah as she slips and falls over a pit. She then begs for forgiveness, saying that she will avenge her sister after she and Leon kill Simmons, and releases Deborah as she falls to her death into the darkness below. At the end of Leon and Helena's campaign, Helena visits Deborah's grave at a cemetery. Derek C. Simmons : Voiced by: David Lodge Derek C. Simmons was a presidential aide to Adam Benford and the main antagonist of Leon's campaign in Resident Evil 6. Fong Ling : Voiced by: Claire O'Connor (Resident Evil: Dead Aim) A Chinese intelligence agent employed by the Ministry of State Security, Fong is infamous for her cold and stoic demeanor. Upon learning of her brother's involvement in anti-government activism, Fong arrested him. Following his arrest, Fong's brother was swiftly executed, although she has never questioned the actions of her boss and remains absolutely loyal, stopping at nothing to accomplish her objectives. She is sent by the Chinese government to the Umbrella-owned luxury liner the "Spencer Rain" to stop former Umbrella scientist Morpheus Duvall's plans and retrieve the sample of the virus he stole from an Umbrella's lab in Paris. Initially apathetic towards the presence of a rival operative, Bruce McGivern, going so far as to throw a grenade at Duvall who was holding him at gunpoint, she allies with him in order to stop Duvall. At some point, the Chinese government betrays her and attempts to kill her through the use of satellites armed with lasers. But Bruce saves her. Though greatly shaken by this event, she decides to complete her mission and to keep working for her employers afterward. And from that moment on, she becomes closer to Bruce. After killing Duvall and destroying an Umbrella secret laboratory underwater, it is implied that Bruce will follow her to China where they will likely start a relationship. Helena Harper : Voiced by: Laura Bailey (RE6) : Facial model by: Natasha Alam Helena Harper is an agent in the United States Secret Service, who joined the USSS at some point in 2012. In 2013, she was assigned as a personal bodyguard for the US President, Adam Benford, and was blackmailed by Derek C. Simmons into assisting in the bioterrorist attack in the American town of Tall Oaks. After the President, who had turned into a zombie, was shot in the head and killed by Leon S. Kennedy, Helena who was filled with guilt cooperated with Leon from that point on. Helena also had a sister called Deborah who had been captured and used as a leverage against her by Simmons. Helena was very protective of her, having shot her former abusive boyfriend for the way he treated her. Despite Helena obeying Simmons' orders, he infected Deborah with the C-Virus. As such she turned into a B.O.W and was killed in a fight with Helena, Leon and Ada. Helena and Leon eventually confronted and killed Simmons in Lanshiang, China. Ingrid Hunnigan : Voiced by: Salli Saffioti (RE4, RE6, RED) Ingrid Hunnigan is Leon S. Kennedy's link to the United States Secret Service. She assisted him during his missions to rescue Ashley Graham in Resident Evil 4 and to stop Neo-Umbrella in Resident Evil 6. She also makes brief appearances in Resident Evil: Degeneration and Resident Evil: Damnation. Jack Krauser ]] : Voiced by: Jim Ward (''RE4, DC, Mercenaries 3D) : Motion capture: Ryouji Okamoto (RE4, in-game), Munenori Yuo (RE4, cutscenes) is a freelance mercenary hired to do Saddler's bidding.Dan Birlew, "jack krauser", Resident Evil 4: Bradygames Signature Series Guide (Indianapolis: Pearson Education, 2006), 8. Originally a U.S. government operative, Krauser was friends with Leon Kennedy, before apparently perishing in a helicopter crash. Krauser is responsible for kidnapping Ashley, claiming he committed the act to gain Saddler's trust. He has little interest in Saddler's agenda, and only seeks to recover a sample of Las Plagas for Albert Wesker. In addition to being a skilled knife fighter and archer, Krauser possesses superhuman speed, stamina, strength, and gained the ability to transform his left arm into a giant mutated claw. He confronts Kennedy twice in the game. After apparently dying during a fight with Kennedy, Krauser appears as a boss in the "Assignment: Ada" scenario, and is killed once and for all by Ada in the "Separate Ways" scenario. Krauser is playable in Mercenaries mode. He uses his bow in combat and can also utilize his mutated arm as a melée weapon. The Darkside Chronicles provides backstory for Krauser as he is partnered with Leon to arrest a drug lord in South America. During their journey they discover the village has suffered an outbreak of the T-virus, encounter Manuela Hidalgo, who has been infected with the T-Veronica virus, and Krauser learns of Wesker and Umbrella's conspiracy. Before defeating the mutated drug lord, Krauser's arm is severely injured, infecting him with T-Veronica, and he is forced to leave the military. Having learned about Wesker, and wanting a new job, he becomes interested in what kind of power he can attain with Wesker's help. Jake Muller : Voiced by: Troy Baker (RE6) : Motion capture: Troy Baker, Daniel Southworth (stunt double) Jake Muller is the son of the late Albert Wesker, a eugenicist, virologist and bioterrorist, who formerly worked for Umbrella and left Jake's mother soon after his birth. Jake would later work as a freelance mercenary in order to support his mother. Operating in anti-government operations in the Eastern European republic of Edonia, Jake was caught up in an act of bioterrorism. His mercenary comrades were infected with the C-virus, but Jake's specialized blood was able to resist the infection. Soon after, he met U.S. government agent Sherry Birkin - whose father, William Birkin, was coincidentally Albert's research partner. Sherry and Jake took part in the subsequent battle between the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance and the mutated mercenaries.http://www.capcom.co.jp/bio6/story_jake.html With his blood resistant to the downside-effects of mutagenic viruses like his father, Jake also inherited several of his father's signature abilities such as increased strength, speed, healing, and advanced combat skills. He was sought after for his blood during the bioterrorist attacks that were now taking place world-wide and was willing to hand over his blood to be used for the development of a cure, in exchange for a large sum of money. He and Sherry were captured by Carla Radames, a dopplegänger of Ada Wong, and detained in Lanshiang, China, but managed to escape during the C-virus outbreak in the city six months later. Over the course of the story of RE6, Jake became closer to Sherry as he came to terms with both the knowledge of his father's actions and of his death at the hands of Chris Redfield three years earlier. After the ordeal, Jake started a new life fighting BOWs in an underdeveloped country with his real identity covered up by the BSAA. Lisa Trevor is a character and enemy in the remake of Resident Evil and The Umbrella Chronicles.Damien Waples, "The Infected: Lisa Trevor," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima's Official Game Guide (Roseville: Random House, Inc., 2007), 27. She is the daughter of George Trevor, a famed architect who designed the Arklay Research Facility and the Queen Zenobia (along with her sister ships). After George discovers that the mansion is actually hosting a secret underground laboratory, Spencer kidnaps him and his family. While his henchmen kill off George, his wife and daughter are used as test subjects for the Umbrella Corporation's viral experiments. Lisa spent nearly 30 years in captivity, undergoing several horrific experiments that rob her of her humanity. She develops uncanny abilities that make her stronger, and in essence, immortal. Lisa also proves to be the key in the development of Birkin's G-virus, as a primitive form of the virus is subtracted from her body. Lisa loses her mind during this period, and becomes obsessed with finding her mother, who was killed years before. Wesker, then one of Umbrella's top research scientists, orders his personnel to dispose of Lisa; however, she survives her execution, and wanders the mansion's grounds in hopes of finding her mother. Finally she was able to find the skull of her mother. Nearly a decade later, Lisa encounters various STARS members, before finding Wesker in the mansion. Wesker escapes the mansion's self-destruction, where Lisa is killed. In 2012, IGN ranked as the ninth best boss in the series, adding, "Not only can her wails be heard throughout the game, she effectively can’t be killed – only deterred. Few things are scarier than that, making her one of the more memorable and entrenched characters in the series." Luis Sera : Voiced by: Rino Romano (RE4) : Motion capture: Keiichi Wada (RE4) is a Spanish investigator, who is American tries to assist Kennedy and Ada Wong in their efforts against Los Illuminados.Dan Birlew, "luis sera", Resident Evil 4: Bradygames Signature Series Guide (Indianapolis: Pearson Education, 2006), 7. He is extremely familiar with the village where the game is set and formerly worked with Osmund Saddler to research and develop the cult's mind-controlling parasites. After realizing Saddler intends to use the parasites for malicious purposes, he attempts to sabotage the cult's mission. Sera meets Kennedy after both men are captured by villagers. He introduces himself as a former policeman from Madrid, who became dissatisfied with his job. It is later revealed in the game that Sera was one of the top researchers in finding Las Plagas. He considered the resulting outbreak to be his fault and attempted to eliminate it, aiding Leon. He is ultimately killed by Saddler before he can present him with a sample of Las Plagas. Osmund Saddler : Voiced by: Michael Gough (RE4) : Motion capture: Kenji Hata (RE4) is the primary antagonist of Resident Evil 4.Dan Birlew, "osmund saddler", Resident Evil 4: Bradygames Signature Series Guide (Indianapolis: Pearson Education, 2006), 11. He is the leader of Los Illuminados, the cult responsible for Ashley Graham's kidnapping. Saddler plans on infecting Graham with a sample of Las Plagas, in hope that she will return home and infect higher-ranking members of the U.S. government. Saddler then wishes to control them and seize control of the country, and then the world. He uses samples of Las Plagas to infect and control villagers and even a local castellan Ramon Salazar (ラモン・サラザール) to perform his bidding. However, his plans are foiled by the combined efforts of Kennedy, Wong and Luis Sera. Kennedy, with the assistance of Wong, kills Saddler near the game's conclusion, and destroys his research and production complex. Sherry Birkin |upright]] : Voiced by: Lisa Yamanaka (''RE2), Laura Bailey (TDC), Eden Riegel (ORC, RE6) Sherry Birkin (シェリー・バーキン Sherī bākin) is the daughter of William and Annette Birkin. She first appears in Resident Evil 2, running away and hiding in Raccoon City during the outbreak. She manages to find Leon and Claire, who protect her while trying to escape the city. Sherry is a player character in some parts of the game but she is completely unarmed and can only avoid the monsters. Her father has been transformed into a monstrous creature by the G-virus and infects his daughter, but Claire gives Sherry an anti-virus, which prevents her from mutating. Sherry assists Leon and Claire in boarding a secret underground train, and successfully escapes Raccoon City before it is destroyed. Sherry also appears in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles in chapters that recapitulate the events of Resident Evil 2. She returns as an adult in Resident Evil 6 as a government agent escorting Jake Muller and seems to have acquired great healing abilities from the remnants of the G-virus in her body. During the course of the game, she helps Jake deal with the fact that Albert Wesker is his father. She also learns from Leon S. Kennedy that her superior, Derek C. Simmons, is the man responsible for the U.S. president's death. She and Jake subsequently ally with Leon, Chris Redfield and their partners in thwarting Carla Radames' plans. Sherry and Jake appear to have become closer during and after their life-threatening journey, developing a strong sense of trust over their similar life experiences. Steve Burnside : Voiced by: Bill Houston (CV), Sam Riegel (DC) is Claire Redfield's partner in the game Resident Evil Code: Veronica. Steve was imprisoned in the Rockfort Island's facility alongside his father, a former Umbrella employee. He escapes from his cell during the viral outbreak. At first, Steve is hesitant to trust Claire and only cooperates with her reluctantly, but later becomes more open and attached to her after he is forced to kill his own father, who has become a zombie during the outbreak. Steve and Claire eventually end up in Umbrella's Antarctic Facility, where he is captured by Alexia and used as a test subject for the T-Veronica virus. Claire meets a chained Steve, who mutates into a monster and attacks Claire; in this form, he is nearly invulnerable to damage, and wields a giant, ceremonial axe. While running from Steve, Claire is attacked by one of Alexia's tentacles. Steve, seeing this, regains control of his mind and cuts the tentacle apart, freeing Claire. In retaliation, Alexia strikes him with one of the tentacles, inflicting a mortal wound. His failing body finally rejects the mutation, and he changes back. He dies in Claire's arms, just after professing his love to her. He was later taken by Albert Wesker due to the T-Veronica virus in his body, and also hinted that he might come back to life. In The Darkside Chronicles it is revealed that Wesker contacted the drug baron Javier Hidalgo and took a sample of T-Veronica from Steve's corpse in order to sell the virus for Hidalgo's ailing daughter, Manuela. Characters created for the film series Alice ]] Alice, always portrayed by Milla Jovovich, is the protagonist of the ''Resident Evil film series. The plot of each film generally revolves around her struggle with the Umbrella Corporation. Alice also appears in the film's novelizations which go into greater detail of her backstory. In the first film, Resident Evil, Alice is depicted as suffering from amnesia, gradually realizing her abilities as a highly trained private security operative. In Apocalypse and Extinction her character is represented as "a supremely efficient killing machine" and bio-weapon. Alice is an "iconic figure and is closely associated with the series," becoming more skilled and rugged throughout the series. Alice's superhuman abilities, as well as the use of various styles of martial arts and gunplay make her something of a superhero character. For example, in Apocalypse, after her exposure to the T-virus, she displays psychic powers akin to those of Alexia Ashford. In Extinction, her powers are even more developed - she displays even greater control over her telekinesis (although she experiences blackouts and massive headaches if she pushes her powers too far). In Resident Evil: Afterlife, Alice's superhuman abilities have been taken away by Wesker, who injected her with a serum that disabled her T-virus cells. However, at the end of Resident Evil: Retribution, Wesker injects her with the T-Virus and restores her powers, saying that Alice and her powers are the last, best hope for humanity. Alice is an original character created for the films, although writer Paul W. S. Anderson noted that Alice was based on the strong women in the Resident Evil games. Anderson initially toyed with the idea of the film being an allegory to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, but the idea was not followed through completely. Despite this, the film contains various references to the work, which included Alice's name.Resident Evil DVD audio commentary with Paul W.S. Anderson, Jeremy Bolt, Milla Jovovich and Michelle Rodriguez Although the name Alice was given as the character's name prior to Resident Evil's release and is listed in the credits, her name is not actually spoken until the second film, Resident Evil: Apocalypse. Rain Ocampo Rain Ocampo (played by Michelle Rodriguez) is introduced in the first Resident Evil film, in which she works for the Umbrella Corporation's commando force. During the outbreak in The Hive, Rain and the other operatives are sent down to shut the Red Queen down and contain the infection. During The Hive incident, Rain and Alice become very close. Rain dies just moments before they reach safety. Several clones of Rain Ocampo are introduced in Resident Evil: Retribution, including a "'''Good Rain", created as a test subject for the Umbrella Corporation's live tests on the human response to viral outbreaks, and a "Bad Rain", who works for Jill Valentine. Good Rain, along with a little girl named Becky who is the daughter of an Alice clone, survives a test scenario of the T-virus in a suburban situation. Good Rain is killed when a Licker throws her into a pillar, breaking her neck. Bad Rain helps fight against Alice and her allies and injects herself with the Las Plagas parasite, making her super-strong and invincible. Bad Rain kills Luther West and nearly kills Alice before Alice shoots out the ice under her feet, dropping her into an ocean full of Las Plagas zombies who devour her. Matt Addison Matt Addison (played by Eric Mabius) and Matt/Nemesis (played by Matthew G. Taylor) appears in Resident Evil and Resident Evil: Apocalypse. He is a CIA agent posting as a newly transferred Raccoon City Police Officer, who has sent his sister to work Umbrella Corporation to steal some information to expose Umbrella for illegal activity. When the T-virus is released at the Umbrella "Hive", the red queen seals the Hive, killing everyone inside, including Matt's sister. Matt is arrested by a group of umbrella operatives, led by Rain. Along with Alice, he is then taken to the hive where they are met by a horde of zombies. Matt and Alice are separated and Matt comes across his zombified sister. Alice saves Matt's life, but he later becomes infected when they are attacked by a Licker. Rain and Kaplan are fatally wounded, and Matt begins to mutate. Alice is preparing to give him the anti-virus when the mansion door bursts open and a group of Umbrella scientists take Matt. He is then put into to the "Nemesis Program". In Resident Evil: Apocalypse, Matt has been transformed into the mutation "Nemesis T-Type", programed to eradicate all remaining STARS operatives. He tracks Alice down and they are forced to fight to the death. Alice realizes Nemesis is Matt and refuses to kill him. Nemesis joins forces with Alice and they defend themselves from a helicopter, sent by the Umbrella forces to kill them. However in the ensuing battle, Nemesis (Matt) is crushed under wreckage and presumed dead. K-Mart K-Mart (played by Spencer Locke) is a young woman in Claire Redfield's convoy. In Resident Evil: Extinction, K-Mart explains that she changed her name after Claire and the others had found her in a Kmart store. She states she did not like her name and decided to change it because all those she knew from before the outbreak were dead. In the novelisation of the film, Carlos reveals that her original name was Dahlia. K-Mart and Claire are close and Locke has said her character sees Claire as an older sister. K-Mart is close with Mikey, and even more so with Carlos; in the novelisation of the film and in a scene that was deleted from the film, it is stated she has a crush on him. K-Mart also bonds with Alice; she stays with Alice and gives her a bracelet when Alice passes out from using her powers to save the convoy. Locke has said that K-Mart "definitely looks up to Alice in this movie a lot." K-Mart survives through most of the film by hiding in the vehicles, although she does kill a few zombies. In a zombie attack, she is nearly killed by L.J. who has turned into a zombie himself, but Carlos saves her. At the end, she is one of the few who have survived long enough to depart in a helicopter headed for Alaska, piloted by Claire. In Resident Evil: Afterlife, K-Mart has been captured by the Umbrella Corporation to be experimented upon. She is rescued by Alice, Claire and Chris Redfield, but is at first too addled to do anything. She later aids Alice in battle, knocking out Bennett and tossing Alice her shotgun, allowing Alice to (temporarily) defeat Wesker with a shot to the head. She is later seen standing on deck with the other survivors when Umbrella commandos attack the ship. Her fate is left unknown. Red Queen and White Queen ]] '']] The Red Queen (played by Michaela Dicker, Megan Charpentier and Ave Merson-O'Brian) and White Queen (played by Madeline Carroll) are characters of the ''Resident Evil film series. They are both state-of-the-art holographic representations of artificial intelligence supercomputers serving to protect different facilities of the Umbrella Corporation, both are modeled after a young girl. Both AI names are references to characters from the novel Through the Looking-Glass. The antagonistic Red Queen is the decidedly more deadly Hive AI,Rikke Schubart, Super bitches and action babes: the female hero in popular cinema, 1970-2006 (McFarland & Co., 2007), 340. and the White Queen is the more helpful AI that appears in Resident Evil: Extinction. The Red Queen, White Queen, and the protagonist Alice are all very loosely based on characters in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and there are several references to this in the first Resident Evil movie. The Red Queen was created by the director Paul W. S. Anderson as an homage to 2001: A Space Odyssey's HAL 9000. The Red Queen's name itself is a reference to the Red Queen hypothesis while her holographic avatar was modeled after Angela Ashford, the daughter of Umbrella's head programmer Dr. Charles Ashford. She was designed to monitor the underground Hive laboratory complex, extending through to the Spencer Mansion. In the film, the Red Queen activates her primary and secondary defenses upon detecting a sudden leak of the T-virus. She seals all of the exits and entrances, locking the Umbrella researchers inside then eradicating them. She also releases a gas into the mansion above, rendering Alice unconscious. When Alice awakes, she has complete Retrograde amnesia. When a U.B.C.S. commando team sent by Umbrella arrives at the Hive to investigate, the Red Queen detects their approach and her defense systems engage, killing most of the team members. When Alice and Kaplan get into the Queen's Chamber, a holographic representation of the Red Queen appears and tries to confuse Alice and Kaplan. Kaplan shuts the Red Queen down, forcing the system to restart and releasing the infected workers in the process. Later, the survivors return to the Queen's Chamber and Alice turns the Red Queen back on, so that they can find a way out of the hive. Kaplan disables her main circuit breakers to prevent her from rebooting. After being threatened by the team, the Red Queen is forced to show the team a way out of the Hive. The Red Queen isn't heard from again until later in the film, when the remaining survivors are trapped in a locked laboratory and she demands that the infected Rain be killed. The Red Queen is then permanently disabled by Kaplan when she refuses to open the door and let them out. The lines spoken by the Red Queen when Kaplan tried to disable her appear in "Kill Yourself", a rap song by rapper Timbaland. The Red Queen makes a reappearance in Resident Evil: Retribution, portrayed by child actress Megan Charpentier with another actress, Ave Merson-O'Brian, providing her voice. After the Raccoon City incident, she was reactivated and placed in control over Umbrella Prime, an underground laboratory in Kamchatka. By the time Retribution begins, she has assumed control over Umbrella itself and is waging war against the human race, including Albert Wesker, using various bioweapons at her disposal. Although the character originated in the films, the Red Queen also appears in the 2007 game Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, voiced by Tara Platt. Her character appears as a database computer which provides information relating to the Arklay Incident and T-virus development. In the game's chapter "The Umbrella's End", the T-A.L.O.S. (Tyrant Armored Lethal Organic System) is monitored and controlled by the Red Queen. In the game, the Red Queen AI is self-aware and can take these measures based on its own judgment. At the end of the game, Wesker manages to procure all the data the Red Queen possessed for himself, and has it permanently erase itself and deactivate.Damien Waples, "Red Queen Notes," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima Official Game Guide(Roseville: Prima Games, 2007), 138. In Resident Evil: Extinction, Alice encounters another holographic AI computer called the White Queen. The White Queen is also modeled after a young girl, but it is never mentioned if the appearance is based on a human character. The White Queen is a later version of the Red Queen and holds a counterpart position for the Umbrella facility in Las Vegas, Nevada. The White Queen uses more advanced holographic technology than her "sister", and her childlike appearance is much more realistic than the translucent Red Queen hologram. The White Queen helps Alice, saying that, like the original Red Queen, her purpose is to protect human life. She however defends the actions of the Red Queen, citing that the Red Queen had done what was necessary at the time. The White Queen reveals the cure for the T-virus to Alice and offers to help her create it, but Alice must first kill Dr. Isaacs. The White Queen was originally planned to appear in the original Resident Evil, however, she was cut from the final screenplay. In the original screenplay, her character is brought online by Umbrella to shut down the Red Queen after residents of the Hive are gassed to death. She appears as kind, caring and protective of the human race while the Red Queen is cruel, cold, calculating, and manipulative. Her kindness is noted when she helps Alice against Dr. Isaacs and when she reveals that the cure is Alice's blood. Her fate after the events of Resident Evil: Extinction is unknown. References Bibliography * * External links * Characters on the Resident Evil Wiki * Creatures on the Resident Evil Wiki Resident Evil Category:Resident Evil characters